An Amazon, A Bat, and a Romance Novel
by ForeverRobin
Summary: Batman and Wonder Woman have been dancing around their feelings for each for awhile. When Wally catches Diana reading a romance novel, a unknown sjde of Bruce appears. Is this a sign he's opening up? Will he confess? Grammar corrections are welcome!


An Amazon, A Bat, and a Romance Novel

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been awhile since I last wrote, now that I'm summer vacation I now have time to write. Along with that I have been low on ideas for awhile so if you have a story idea leave it in the comments for me to see!**

* * *

 **Watchtower, Cafeteria, 12:50 AM**

Bruce was not in a good mood. He had stayed up all night trying to capture the all-women-villain trio consisting of Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman. Oh sure they seemed like a threat, but what was threatening about a common thief, a psychotic clown, and a plant lady that could control people with a kiss and grow plants on sight?

Ok so maybe Poison Ivy was a bit more threatening than she looked.

All night he had to deal with the constant flirting and taunting between the three women and the useless round-a-round around Gotham. But what made him ticked the most was that of all people that decided to show up uninvited in his city was Diana. Otherwise known as Wonder Woman.

In the end he didn't mind the extra help but still, that damned Princess just couldn't keep away from him. She perfected ignored his very clear warnings to stay out of his city. But nope, she just couldn't listen.

As Batman continued to mutter to himself down the hallway the other junior members moved out of the way, hoping to not get on his bad side. They quickly learned to avoid him when he was in those moods.

Striding into the cafeteria unsure of what to do but with purpose he caught sight of Wonder Woman and Superman sitting together, with Superman peeking over her shoulder. Too close in his opinion.

As he walked over to them Superman looked up to see a frowning Batman.

"Hey Bruce." Superman said in a low voice since Diana had immersed herself into a book. "You okay?" he asked. "You don't look so good."

Batman grunted. "No shit Sherlock." He muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" He frowned slightly and took a sip from his coffee. "Plus I was only trying to help. Aren't we all friends here?" _"Maybe with you but I still don't trust that Amazon."_ Bruce thought silently.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you still don't trust…" Superman jerks his thumb to the right side of him. Batman glances at Wonder Woman who has the book cover towards him. He takes a peek at the title of her book only looking with his eyes. Letters from the Sunrise.

He looks up from the book to stare at Wonder Woman noticing that she was trying to cover up her cheeks from blushing with her hands and while trying to get comfortable she puts the book on the table and places her elbows on the sides of the book to keep it open, he notices no emotion on her face, he also notices how soft her hands looked to him.

Shaking away the thought his stare intensified into a glare hoping she would take notice and possibly toss out that romance novel as well. He also hoped it keep his mind distracted as well.

 _"Seriously I'll never understand women and romance novels."_ He thought to himself.

Superman looked nervously between the two only noticing now how red Wonder Woman's cheeks were becoming. Occasionally he sipped his coffee and turned around to check the time hoping for an escape.

Unfortunately for Batman Flash had just entered the cafeteria and he already he notices Diana and sped his way towards her. Bruce didn't understand why Wally continued to have an infatuation with her even though she clearly had no interest in him.

"Hey Diana what's up..." Flash froze dead where he stood.

"Oh My God." He proclaimed.

Batman's attention snapped away from Wonder Woman's and turned to Flash in annoyance. Several other heads from other tables turned to look at where the shout came from.

"Whoa Diana I didn't you read romance novels." Flash said way too loudly. Diana's head whipped towards Flash with her silky hair moving with her.

"What!"

In an instant Bruce suddenly felt a fierce desire to want to protect her and to also punch Flash in the mouth. Flexing his jaw he looked over to Diana noticing how red and embarrassed she was. She looked away and played with her hair. "Umm Flash?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" The Speedster responded too eagerly.

"Shut your damn mouth and sit down." Bruce snapped.

Diana looked at Bruce with surprise and her mouth formed an "o" with her mouth.

Flash looked over to the Dark Knight himself and was met with a very intense glare. Flash could have sworn he heard growling coming from him. He gulped and looked at Bruce's very much clenched fists sitting on the table.

"Perhaps it's time for Flash to dash." The Speedster meekly thought and slowly began to back away from the table.

"Ah….Bats." He looked around nervously while everywhere else was silent with eager stares from everyone. Luckily there was not a lot of people in the cafeteria but each one equally relished at the drama unfolding before their eyes hungrily.

Clark looked at Bruce in awe wondering what made him snap. _"Perhaps it's his crush on her."_ He wondered. Clark had been noticed a brother-sister like affection was going on between the two but he wondered how long they both would last before one of them decided to confess. He opened his mouth to speak but Bruce surprised him and everyone else in the cafeteria but standing and said in a menacing tone, "If I found out that any of you tells someone about what you witnessed here I will personally and privately address you."

He then marched out of the room. Stopping once more he said without moving, "Also don't try to hide it because I will find out evenly."

"But how?" someone muttered in the back of the room. A girl next to him quickly shushed him before both of them jumped at the sight of Batman appearing before them. One of them had his hand raised pointed to the area Batman was once standing one.

He was speechless.

Inching closer Batman leaned in close as said, "I have my ways." Then walked straight out of the cafeteria.

A moment later Wonder Woman followed him.

* * *

"Batman wait." He heard footsteps coming behind him.

Batman felt his heart race a little bit faster hearing her voice. _"It's not like I'm in love with her. We just have a brother-sister relationship. That's all."_ He told himself.

 _"Have some self control!"_

He turned around and put a thin frown on his face as if nothing happened. Diana hid a grin. She knew he was trying to put it off as if it was nothing and it was. It wasn't like Wally had bullied her or anything, but him trying to protect her honor definitely deserved an award. It made rethink what she thought of him.

"Diana."

She flashed a beautiful white smile at him. He twitched. What was she doing here? Didn't people warn of her to stay away from playboys, or dark men like him who could easily ensnare her and destroy as quickly as she came in?

He tensed and gave her a strange look and turned to look at her and decided to look at her dead in the eye.

It was silent for a few minutes between them. Both looked at each other secretly wanting to be closer to each other wishing they could embrace each other and touch each other's lips. Each wanting to confess their obvious attraction to each other and to toss away the myth of their brother-sister relationship.

They both understood.

That's something he always found he loved most about her. He didn't need to speak to understand what went through his mind. He often wondered if she knew how much he dreamed of sleeping with her his hands tangled in his hair every night.

Batman realized how dry his throat was after staring at Diana's plump, red lips for past 5 mins. He swallowed and reached out to touch her hand. He wished he could remove his glove so he could actually feel her hands but for now this was fine. The look on Diana's face lit up. A smile tugged at her lips hoping this was a sign that Bruce was opening up and removing the wall in their way.

Realizing how quickly things were changing. Bruce retracted his hand and took it back. Bruce watched the disappointed look on her face and felt a tug at his heart. _"Sorry Princess but I can't allow myself to lose control like that."_

Slowly Bruce swallowed and whispered. "Did you need something?"

She sighed and looked away playing with her fingers nervously. Slowly she leaned closer her breath hitched and her breath became shallow. She thought she could hear her heart thumping loudly and Bruce's too.

"Diana what are you—?" But he didn't finish. Because he found a pair of lips pressed to exposed left cheek softly but tenderly. Then taking advantage of the moment the Amazon pressed her lips to his ear and said, "Thank you for helping me earlier." Then she quickly retracted her lips and walked past him blushing. Bruce turned around quickly hoping to catch a glimpse of her face but didn't.

He grinned and softly pressed a gloved hand to his left cheek. And smiled.

 **The End**


End file.
